Strange likenesses
by Darkone1
Summary: This is a sequal to Baby Blues
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jaime.. yet.. *Evil laugh*  
  
A/N: OK, so this is the long-awaited (*cough, cough*) Sequel to my story "Baby blues"... Be forewarned: there will be M/L fluff. However, there is more of a plot this time!  
  
  
  
"Mmmm. Logan?" Max groaned as she awoke to a strange weight on her stomach.  
  
"Hehe." Max opened her eyes quickly at the strange giggle she heard. //I don't think that was Logan.//  
  
"Mama." Jaime said softly.  
  
"Hey baby." Max said, picking her 2 year old son up. "Don't want to wake Daddy OK?  
  
Jaime nodded. "Grumpy daddy." He said, scrunching up his face.  
  
Max laughed as she headed to Jaime's room and sat on the bed. "You really do learn quickly, sweetie." She paused. "Now, why aren't you asleep?"  
  
Jaime grinned and jumped off Max's lap. "Not tired." He said as he took a book off his shelf. "Wanna story."  
  
"OK baby, which one?"  
  
Logan awoke to an empty bed. He quickly rose and headed towards Jaime's room. When he got there, he smiled at the sight before him. Max and Jaime were curled up on the bed asleep, a book in Max's hands.  
  
Logan loved to watch his wife sleep, he always had. She looked so angelic (Max would kill him if he told her that!) when she slept. He smiled to himself. //Jaime looks so much like Max when he sleeps.//  
  
Max awoke in her son's bed stood up, kissing his head and heading towards the door. As she walked out the door, she met Logan.  
  
"Ahhh!" She cried, then burst out laughing. "You scared me." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Poor ickle Maxie." Logan teased.  
  
"Ooooh, I'm so gonna get you for that!" Logan said, mock-threateningly, beginning to chase Max around the living-room.  
  
Max smiled to herself, and slowed down, allowing Logan to catch her. They fell onto the couch laughing.  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Max asked Logan.  
  
"Hmmm not really." Logan smiled and kissed Max softly. "Wouldn't mind going to bed though." He said, grinning.  
  
Max faked shock. "You bad boy." She laughed and stood up. "Come on then!"  
  
Original Cindy scanned the bar at Crash, looking to pick up a hottie. //Day- um.// She thought to herself, looking over at a young girl that was playing pool. //Gots'ta get me some a that!//  
  
Cindy headed towards the girl, trying to catch her eye. There was something strangely familiar about her, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. As she walked to the other side of the bar, Cindy saw Alec and said hello.  
  
"Hey man-whore, how's ya goin?"  
  
Alec sneered at her. "Don't call me that."  
  
Cindy laughed. "If you ain's a man-whore, then what would you call yourself?"  
  
"A ladies man." Alec quipped, grinning.  
  
"Riiight." Cindy said, rolling her eyes. "Hey man-wh - I mean Alec, see that gal over there?" She asked, pointing at the strangely familiar brunette across the room.  
  
"Yeah. What about her?"  
  
"Does she seem familiar to you?"  
  
"Oh my god. She looks just like..."  
  
A/N: he he he 


	2. Plans

"She looks just like Max!"  
  
Cindy and Alec ducked out of the girl's view as she passed them. She scanned the room, heading over to the pool table to talk to the guys that were playing.  
  
"Come on Man-whore" Original Cindy motioned to Alec. "Let's get outta here"  
  
Alec followed Cindy as the left Crash. They came out the door into a dark alleyway.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Alec asked.  
  
"Damned if I know" Cindy groaned. "Just as my boo's life gets on track, some more black helicopter dudes come after her."  
  
"Maybe she's not Manticore." Alec said, hopefully.  
  
Cindy just looked at him.  
  
"OK OK. She's gotta be Manticore." He sighed. "Max-clone. Just what I needed."  
  
Cindy slapped him over the head. "Let's go fool."  
  
"Uh, where?"  
  
"To see Max."  
  
RING RING  
  
Max yawned and turned over. "Nooooo. So comfortable."  
  
Logan groaned. "Whatever happened to 'I don't need to sleep' huh?"  
  
"This is the first time I've slept in a week Logan." Max whined.  
  
Logan laughed. "OK OK." He got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Yeah? OK. Uh huh. Right. See you then. Bye." Logan hung up the phone.  
  
Max looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Alec and Cindy are coming over. Need to get up." Logan laughed at his wife's annoyance.  
  
"Let's go Max."  
  
"Ugh. Fine."  
  
Jenna looked the guy in front of her up and down slowly. //Thinks he's tough does he? Heh. We'll see about that.//  
  
"Come on baby." The sleaze said. "I'll give you the information you need, and you give me the help I need." He finished, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. Right." Jenna laughed, and began to beat the crap out of the guy. When she'd finished, she went through his files and found the information she needed.  
  
"Max Cale." She said coldly. "I'm sure Manticore wasn't expecting that."  
  
"What do you mean she looked like me?" Max was yelling by now. "What the hell?"  
  
Alec grinned. "Right down to the cute little-"  
  
"One more word and you're a dead man." Logan growled.  
  
"OK OK." Alec backed off.  
  
"Boo, what're you gonna do?" Cindy was concerned.  
  
"I don't know." Max sighed. "Guess I'll have to confront her. Work out what she wants exactly."  
  
"When?" Asked Logan, concerned.  
  
"Tomorrow." 


	3. uh

Max lay in bed, wide-awake. She looked over to the glowing numbers on the digital alarm clock, and sighed as she read 2:06 AM. All Max could think about was this clone of hers. What the hell did she want? Why was she here now? Max crawled out of bed and made her way to her son's room. She opened the door and walked over to his crib, silently staring at one of the two most important people in her life.  
  
Logan awoke suddenly, a feeling of coldness sweeping over him. He instinctively put his hand out to Max's side of their bed, and wasn't too surprised to feel only empty sheets. Max didn't really need to sleep that often, so she usually went to bed with him and got up about 2 hours later. She was always in bed when he awoke though, as she usually joined him in the early hours of the morning. Logan got out of bed and crept towards the living area, expecting Max to be doing what she usually did in the early hours of the morning; played his old guitar. Logan smiled as he remembered his shock at the fact that Max had taught herself to play his guitar.  
  
//////////// "Max, what are you doing?" Logan asked surprised at his wife's small form holding his guitar thoughtfully.  
  
"I. er.. Well, see, I got bored so I taught myself to play." Max replied tentatively.  
  
"Wow baby." Logan smiled. "Play me a song."  
  
//////////  
  
Surprisingly, Logan didn't find his wife in the living area, so he headed towards his son's room. He peeked his head in the door and saw Max, smiling maternally at Jaime.  
  
Max was lost in thought, just watching Jaime sleep. Suddenly, she felt a warm arm snake its way across her waist, and she sighed.  
  
"Hey Logan."  
  
"Max. What's up honey?" Logan sounded concerned.  
  
Max sighed. "It's just.. This clone." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I'm worried about Jaime.. And you. It'll be all my fault if anything happens..." Max trailed off, frowning.  
  
"Max honey, none of this is your fault. You didn't ask Manticore to chase after you. Hell, you didn't even ask them to make you.." Max could hear that Logan was angry. Not at her though, at Manticore.  
  
"Logan, if it weren't for me, you'd be safe. You could have a nice normal relationship and life, and-"  
  
Logan interjected. "Max, if it weren't for you, Jaime wouldn't be here. Hell, I wouldn't be here!"  
  
Logan pulled Max out of Jaime's room, into the hallway. "Baby, I can't live without you. It is not your fault that this is happening, and we will get through this together. All three of us."  
  
Max smile, relieved for the time being. "Ugh. Now I'm tired."  
  
Logan chuckled. "Bed time. Come on." He pulled Max into bed, and they both fell asleep.  
  
Jenna couldn't sleep. Manticore had made her, strong, tough.. She slept and dreamed of life. Not Manticore life, but real life. For some reason she knew it, and knew it well. It was something she suppressed during her waking hours, but felt most strongly at night. She yearned for freedom, but knew that escaping was for traitors, and she wasn't a traitor. Confused, Jenna arose and continued with her work. 


	4. Killer

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.. Noone's reading this anyway.. I don't own it... (  
  
A/N: I KNOW this took forever, but I had exams, work, school... anyways, I'll update more regularly now :)  
  
A/N2: Hope everyone had a great Christmas, and I wish you all a happy new year! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Logan, THINK!"  
  
Logan sighed and looked around him. He was sitting in their living room, trying desperately to think of the perfect birthday present for his wife.  
  
"Think." he mumbled to himself. "Max. Motorbike? No, already got one.hmmmm. Oh! I've got it!"  
  
Logan headed toward his computer and began to type frantically for the perfect birthday present for Max.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Max exclaimed as she entered the penthouse. She headed towards the kitchen, hoping that Logan was whipping up a culinary miracle at that very moment.  
  
Logan stood stirring the dinner, talking to his son.  
  
"See Jaime, you just add a cup of milk, and - "  
  
Max laughed out loud. "You're teaching our 2 year - old to cook?"  
  
Logan blushed and laughed. "He's a highly intelligent child Max!"  
  
Max just grinned. "I know." She opened the refrigerator, and poured herself a drink. After taking a big swig of her juice, Max took her son's hand. "Come on baby, momma wants to show you something."  
  
"Oh tay" Jaime took Max's hand and followed her into the computer room.  
  
Max walked back into the kitchen and looked Logan in the eye. "Jaime's colouring." She smiled, and Logan gave her a loving look.  
  
"So, did you find this, ah, clone of yours?" Logan asked tentatively.  
  
Max sighed. "Not exactly. Apparently she's gonna be at Crash tonight though."  
  
"OK" Logan thought for a second. "I'll get Bling to look after Jaime, and we can see what this girl wants."  
  
"Logan." Max gave him a warning look. "You shouldn't come. I don't want to get you hurt!"  
  
Logan looked at Max stubbornly. "You're not gonna win here Max. I'm coming. I'll stay outta the crossfire, but I'm not just gonna sit at home while my wife goes out by herself, into a dangerous situation!"  
  
Max sighed. "OK fine. But if there's any trouble, be careful." She looked at him with a determined gaze. "Promise me?"  
  
"I promise, Max."  
  
RING RING  
  
Jenna picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes?" She asked brusquely.  
  
"This is White. Are you prepared to capture 452?"  
  
"Yes sir. The target will be at the bar Crash tonight, and I will complete my mission."  
  
"Good. Make sure you do. I want her alive, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Jenna hung up the phone and sighed. //How can I kill a woman who has a family? No! I must stop thinking this way! I will complete my mission!!!// 


	5. partay time

Disclaimer: Eh, me no owny? Hehe I don't own Dark Angel..  
  
A/N: Ha! See! Did I not tell you I'd update more!!?? Hehe, well I hope you guys enjoy this - I actually have a storyline in my head now, which is always good :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan sat, jaw clenched, as every second guy hit on his wife. He hated the way men just thought that they could hit on her. //She's not a piece of meat, she's my wife!//  
  
Max cringed as yet another sleazy guy called out at her.  
  
"Let's go have a party, huh chicky?"  
  
She sighed. //And I thought being nothing but a barcode was bad. I can't decide which is worse: barcode, or sex toy. Hmmm.//  
  
Max turned in surprise when she heard Logan growl. To her, the expression on his face was priceless. //Looks like he wants to kill every guy that hits on me// She thought, perversely pleased.  
  
Max turned to face Logan fully. "Logan?" She questioned.  
  
Logan snapped out of his inner monologue about mass murder. "Yeah Max?  
  
"Calm down." Max laughed softly. "They're only stupid guys hitting on me."  
  
"I know you're used to this Max, but it really doesn't sit well with me." Logan said softly.  
  
Max smiled. "I know. Although, with the number of times we've been to Crash, you think you'd be used to it!" She teased lightly.  
  
Logan growled, this time playfully. "I can't help being protective. I'm a guy - it's in my genes." He smiled teasingly.  
  
"But Logan, you forget. I am the super-woman." She grinned.  
  
"Still."  
  
"I can't help it." Max mimicked Logan's earlier comment. "Protectiveness is in my genes!"  
  
Logan smiled and opened his mouth to speak, when Max ducked. Logan followed her gaze, and saw her clone.  
  
"OK, how're we gonna play this?" He asked.  
  
"Follow my lead." Max whispered.  
  
Jenna strolled cockily into Crash, scanning the room for 452. //Where the hell is she?//  
  
She stepped up to the bar, still looking for the object of her mission. She saw Logan, and a plan formed in her mind. //It's go time.//  
  
Logan sat nervously, waiting for his wife's clone to approach him. He had seen her looking at him, and knew that she recognised him. Max had gone out the back, where they knew the clone would have to take Logan to question him, and she was ready to pounce.  
  
"*Ahem*" Jenna leaned down into Logan's face.  
  
"Can I help you?" Logan feigned disinterest.  
  
Jenna grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him toward the back door of Crash.  
  
Max waited impatiently outside of Crash. She knew that she may have a fight on her hands when her clone emerged with Logan, and she was nervous. She hadn't wanted to use Logan as bait, but he had insisted that it was safer than Max approaching her clone. She shook her head //Brave bastard.//  
  
Bored, Max took her cell phone out of her pocket, dailling home.  
  
"Hello?" Bling answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Bling, how's it going?"  
  
Bling chuckled. "Jaime is fine Max. He went to bed about 15 minutes ago."  
  
Max smiled. "Thanks for babysitting Bling."  
  
"That's OK Max. Glad to do it." Bling chuckled. "Your son is a great kid."  
  
Max smiled proudly. "I know. Anyways Bling, gotta go save Logan from my clone."  
  
"OK Max, Have fun."  
  
"Will do. Bye." She said, hanging up.  
  
Logan struggled in Jenna's arms. Jenna couldn't help looking at him. //Well, at least 452 has taste. He really is a hottie. It's a pity that I have to - NO! I can't think like that! Think mission-y thoughts// She told herself.  
  
"Come on hotboy. We have some talking to do." She addressed Logan.  
  
Logan sighed. //Well, this should be interesting to say the least.// 


	6. I forgot

Disclaimer: See chpt. 1 A/N: I know it's been ages, please don't hurt me! I'll try to update more, but I got a lot of homework *Sigh* Oh well. Chapter 6 - enjoy :)  
  
As Max rounded the corner, she saw her clone questioning Logan. She had him by the collar of his shirt, and was about to shove him into the wall.  
  
"Where the hell is she??!!" Her clone shouted at Logan.  
  
"I don't know!" Logan shouted back. "Let me go, or she'll kill you."  
  
The clone smirked. "Oh I'm so scared." She shoved Logan against the wall. "What's she gonna do, huh? I don't see her trying to save your scrawny little butt, do you?"  
  
At this comment, Max ran towards Logan, blurring she was running so fast.  
  
"Gee." She smirked, as her clone fell to the ground. "Sure you don't need your eyes checked?"  
  
Her clone only moaned as she lay on the ground. Max had managed to hit her head against the wall pretty hard, and she probably had a concussion.  
  
"Come on Logan." Max said, picking her clone up. "Let's go." She gave him a once-over. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah." Logan said, looking slightly miffed. "But." He continued as he followed Max out to the Aztec. "My butt's not really scrawny, is it?"  
  
Jenna woke out of her haze slowly, wincing as she did so.  
  
//Damn. What the hell happened?// She thought, running her last memories over in her mind.  
  
"Oh look." Logan said, as he walked into the room. "She's awake. Max! She's awake."  
  
"Good." Max walked into the room, staring at her clone, trying to assess the potential danger she might be.  
  
"Sorry." Jenna paused. "I. Don't remember." She trailed off.  
  
Max started. "What do you mean, you can't remember?"  
  
"I. All I know is that my name is Jenna."  
  
"That's all?" Max asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes." Jenna grimaced. "Why am I tied up?"  
  
"I guess we'd better tell her." Logan glanced at Max.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She sighed. She looked at Jenna. "OK, you are a genetically enhanced prototype."  
  
An hour later, Jenna sat, trying not to freak out. "Oh my God." She gasped. "I'm a freak." She looked at Max, and burst out laughing.  
  
Max joined in. "I know. But at least you aren't brainwashed any more."  
  
"I guess that is a good thing. But what if I remember, and try to hurt you guys?" She asked anxiously.  
  
Logan sighed. "We can go see Sebastian. He'll know what to do."  
  
"Good plan." Max got her coat and kissed Logan as they headed out the door towards his car.  
  
"What the hell is going on??!!" White yelled as he paced the room. "X5-451 has not checked in."  
  
"I don't know sir." A nervous tech man answered. "The bug we planted on her seems to have been, uh." He trailed off.  
  
"WHAT?!!" White roared.  
  
"It seems to have been destroyed." The tech guy managed to get out.  
  
"ARGHHH!!!"  
  
"So, will she remember?" Max asked Sebastian anxiously.  
  
"Well" Sebastian's mechanical voice answered. "As far as we can tell, she only had surface brainwashing."  
  
"Meaning what?" Logan asked.  
  
"She hasn't been at Manticore for her entire life." Sebastian answered. "She's been re-indoctrinated."  
  
Max smiled. "Maybe she knows something that could help us take down Manticore."  
  
"It's a strong possibility." Sebastian answered. "Her brainwashing shouldn't be much of a problem. She's actually more likely to remember her life before it. If she was told any classified information at Manticore, we should be able to recover it."  
  
Max and Logan both smiled. 


End file.
